I Never Said I Love You
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: Harry is forced to answer the question that holds within it the key to the future of his relationship with Draco. “What would you do if I kill Draco?” HPDM SLash Fluff


Title: I Never Said I Love You

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just doing this for my selfish voyeuristic self

Summary: Harry is forced to answer the question that holds within it the key to the future of his relationship with Draco. "What would you do if I kill Draco?"

Author's Note: This came about after I finished reading The Lovely Bones and then after that, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So, please, bear with me as I give you some fluff.

I Never Said I love You

Harry stared at Zabini with a worried look. The question just said to him could, in many levels be something else than what was superficial. Underneath that simple inquiry, he could tell that there was more. So much more than just that question.

"What would you do if I killed Ginny Weasley?" Blaise Zabini, unaccustomed to repeating himself repeated the question over again, thinking that the-boy-who-forgot-to-die was just to slow to understand it the first time.

Harry glared daggers at the Italian beauty. Green eyes looking cold and ready for murder. Blaise Zabini –like all the other Slytherins- don't just make empty threats out of thin air. What he said could happen and probably would, considering the fact that he hated anything related to Harry or the side of the 'light'.

"Then I'd kill you to avenge her death." He said, pure and simple, wand ready to fight the latter.

Blaise smiled, looked Harry over and cleared his throat again.

"Do you even have any idea, Potter, why Draco up and about left you?" he asked with an air of superiority that annoyed Harry.

Begrudgingly, Harry shook his head. "No, this morning when I woke up, he wasn't in the room anymore and I couldn't find him anywhere."

And that was the truth. The morning he woke up and found no warm body next to him, he was wide-eyed, worried, scared out of his wits that something bad might have happened to his lover.

He went down to the Great hall, looking for a patch of slicked back blonde hair and steel gray orbs but was greeted with nothing. He looked in the places where he thought he might be: the lake, the library, the room of requirements and the astronomy tower but all searches ended up fruitless.

And so, gathering up his courage, he went down to the dungeon, towards the Slytherin dorms before remembering that he did not know the new password and was thus looking for a Slytherin to tell it to him. Luckily, he had seen Zabini, one of the few people whom had accepted with his apathy, something much more welcoming than the hexes thrown his way by the others.

HE had asked the Italian for the password but was greeted by riddle after riddle of questions and threats that might or might not be empty.

"So I'm to conclude that out of the blue, my best friend just decided that he didn't want to see Harry Potter anymore and thus decided to break up with you?" Blaise asked.

"NO!" he said rather protectively. "Draco wouldn't do that! HE wouldn't! Where is he, Zabini, tell me! I need to talk to him! To fix this mess –or what ever it is because I'm confused! How would you feel if the person you loved just left with no warning after a night of-…" and he trailed off, letting the raven hair and wise hazel eyes figure it out for him self.

"SO you really have no idea." It was more like a statement rather than a question.

"No." he said firmly.

"Just tell me why I should give you the password, Potter. Tell me why you think that I should allow my friend to be near you when all you ever did was make him cry."

"Draco's crying? WHY?"

Zabini sighed. "You didn't answer my question, Potter."

"I- I don't know what to say. I love him, I-"

Blaise quirked a brow. "You love him? How dare you even say that!" Harry could tell that even though he wasn't yelling, Blaise was a raging storm on the inside. "He comes to me this morning, crying, saying you where moaning out that Plebeian's name and you dare tell me you love him? What are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about Zabini? I never said Ginny's name!" he defended. "She's not the one that I love, Draco is!"

"Yes, you did. Draco said that this morning when he woke up, you were calling out her name."

Harry froze. He didn't remember any of it. Granted, he was sleeping but still, there should be some reason why he would call out her name instead of Draco's.

"I don't…"

"Potter, I'm going to ask you one question. This will decide it, whether I see you fit for Draco or not."

Harry sighed and braced himself. This is it. The Grand Finale.

"Okay," he said. "What is it, Zabini."

"What would you do if I killed Draco?"

He froze.

And there was silence.

Harry looked at Blaise with a mixture of emotion. Fear- would Blaise really do that? Anger- he would never allow anyone to hurt Draco. Despair- what would he do?

What would he do if somebody killed Draco?

HE had answered all of Blaise's question, even the one about him killing Ginny with such resolution and confidence, but this- this he couldn't.

He couldn't answer.

He didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to kill me as a way of getting revenge?"

Maybe.

"What are you going to do, Potter?"

I don't know.

"And after you kill me, what then?

What then?

"If you kill Draco, I will…"

"You would what Potter?"

"I'll…"

"Would you cry? Would you take revenge? Or would you just mourn and then move on?" Blaise asked with such ferocity.

"I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know what to do if you killed Draco. I- I've never imagined life without him. Life- life without Draco isn't a life at all, it wouldn't be worth living anymore." He spoke softly, afraid that he said anymore, he might become too emotional, too scared to know what would happen without Draco. His Draco.

Blaise smiled. "The password is Mea Culpa."

Harry looked at Blaise hopeful and thanked him. Running toward the giant mirror, he said the password only to be greeted by a barrage of green and golden colors. Running up the staircase, he banged on Draco's separate room, only to find it unlocked.

Inside, he was greeted by Draco, looking at him with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry." Harry Panted, looking at him pleadingly. Begging for forgiveness.

Draco smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you. I was just too emotional."

Harry let out a breath of relief.

Walking towards Draco, he hugged him so tightly, promising to never let go as their tongues met and mingled.

Promising eternal love.


End file.
